


After

by Calico96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico96/pseuds/Calico96
Summary: ((Based immediately following chapter 135 so MANGA SPOILER WARNING))Pieck is devoured by the reanimated form of Porco's Jaw titan and the two are reunited in the afterlife.
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Pieck, Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a really sad thought I had lmao.
> 
> I'd really appreciate feedback 👉🏻👈🏻

Pieck cried out as her titans body was lifted up on the end of the Warhammer's trident. The detonator for the explosives far beyond her reach now. She desperately tried to tear her way through the muscle and sinew attaching her to her titan form, but she knew that even if she got out she had nowhere to go. She didn't have 3DM gear like her allies, so if she were to jump from the Warhammer titans grasp it would be a fall of over one thousand metres. It was hopeless.

Deafeningly loud footsteps came from behind her and into view came an all too familiar titan. A titan she'd fought alongside as an ally countless times, now reduced to a husk being puppeteered by the founder Ymir.

"No..." Pieck whispered, incredulous. Her eyes widened in shock. "...Galliard?"

The jaw titan made its way closer, approaching Pieck's torn up titan and her exposed human form. Still suspended in the air and speared through the torso, she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Please no," she pleaded to nobody in particular, her eyes pooling with tears as she came face to face with the inevitable.

The reincarnation of Porco's titan form regarded her coldly with lifeless eyes. There was nothing left if him in there, Pieck knew, but the sight of him here like this was too much to bare. 

Suddenly, the jaw broke into a sprint and a leap. With an explosion of pain and a blood curdling scream, everything went black.

*******************************************************

Pieck's eyes fluttered open gently. She was lying on her back in what felt like...sand? The sky was an endless nothing. She recognised this as the place Eren had brought her and the alliance to talk shortly before they left the airship. 

She recalled the searing agony she'd felt in her abdomen just moments before and her hands darted there expecting to find blood, but to her surprise there was none. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and became aware of a figure nearby. Tentatively, she stood up.

A few steps forward and through the haze of what looked like steam, Pieck was able to make out the figure was a person on their knees. The closer she got the louder became the sound of choked, anguished sobbing.

"Hello?" Pieck called out. But the figure didn't respond. She made her way forward and as the clouds of steam parted around her, there she saw him. Porco sat there, head cast down and motionless besides the jerking of his shoulders as he cried inconsolably.

He was clad in his usual green jacket, his usual slicked back hair a dishevilled mess. Finally, he looked up to face her.

"Pieck..." he gently said through the tears, "I'm so sorry."

With his words, Pieck finally remembered what had transpired during her final moments. She had met her end at the unwilling hands of her best friend - or rather his reanimated corpse. So this was it. The afterlife. Pieck briefly pondered whether this was heaven or hell or something else entirely but she came back to herself when she took in the sight before her.

Finally, at long last there he was. Coporeal. They were together again. And Pieck decided that it didn't matter where they were, simply being together was enough.

She let a soft, content smile spread across her face, and sat down before him.

"Hey there, Pokko..."

She buried her face in his chest, and curled her arms around his neck - holding him in a tight embrace.


End file.
